


Vid: Love and Affection

by cosmic_llin



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Happy, Sexual Tension, Video, Vids with Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Give me love, give me love.





	

**Title:** Love and Affection  
**Artist:** Joan Armatrading  
**Fandom:** Holby City  
**Summary:** _Give me love, give me love_.  
**Content Notes:** No standard notes apply  
**Download:** [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/lbjybogk6zi7w7l/love%20and%20affection.wmv) and [subtitles HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1moo23uormk26yn/love%20and%20affection.srt.txt)

With thanks to YouTube users Serena Campbell and Jerry Campbell for making clips available.

If you'd like to post this on Tumblr, please consider reblogging my original post here:

http://cosmic-llin.tumblr.com/post/157918646190/title-love-and-affection-artist-joan-armatrading

 

 

 

  



End file.
